The Legand of Diamond Moonbeam
by Ritergrl
Summary: Diamond Moonbeam was truly the most amazing person to have ever lived. But little did the world know that there was a mystery behind her. SBOC


_**The Story of Diamond Moonbeam**_

**_(AN: Hey! Sarah here! I'm having serious writers block for my other story "Welcome to the Real World" _Read IT! _but hopefully you'll find this little thing me and a friend found… interesting)_**

The second she stepped through the polished doors, everyone knew that she was special. She had an air about her that everybody couldn't help but adore. A beautiful seventh year standing behind a bunch of intimidated first years stood, confidently and amazingly, her presence lit the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Dumbledore's voice could be heard. Though everyone was listening, no one could take their eyes off of the mysterious lady, "Before we begin the Sorting, I would like to welcome Diamond Moonbeam," he said, indicating to the girl, "She's an exchange student from America, and I hope you will all make her feel comfortable at Hogwarts," he said, sending a secret smile her way.

The second the hat touched her beautiful head, it yelled "Gryffindor!" whispering that she'd do well in that house. The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers, as Diamond flashed her pearly whites, and went to sit down by a girl with flame red hair.

Diamond Moonbeam stood out from all the other girls. She had long silver-white hair, which was due to her part veela blood. Her skin was of a perfect tan, and she was tall, slim and had true model potential.

"Hey," said the red-head to Diamond, as the sorting continued, "I'm Lily Evans; nice to meet you. Anyway, getting straight to the point, I'm actually Head Girl, but I can give my position up to anyone if I like. Would you like it?" she asked.

"Oh," said Diamond, "That truly is so sweet, but I couldn't. Even thought I am much better that you by a mile, you must have worked so, _so_ hard to earn this special position. I couldn't possibly take it away!" This only made Lily Evans admire her more.

A few seats away, a certain Gryffindor player was eyeing her up. This Gryffindor went by the name of Sirius Black. Now Sirius was known for his womanising ways, and when he first laid eyes on Diamond, he knew that this would be another "Love-and-leave" chick, but he looked into her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes, which were so blue, they were as blue as the sky, as blue as nail varnish… as blue as Lucy's. (LOL Luce and Emily!) Yet, they weren't just blue eyes. You could tell that they had a hidden secret, a hidden past. Who knew what mystery those crystal blue eyes held? And Sirius wanted nothing more but to hold her in his arms and never let her go.

Meanwhile, Diamond, Lily, and Lily's two best friends Rosa and Bridget were getting to know each other.

"Diamond, tell us about your past," begged Bridget.

"Well," said Diamond, flicking her beautiful blond hair behind her eyes, "My name is Diamond Moonbeam, but I don't think that's my full name. You see, I have a twin sister. I don't know her, or anything about her, but I know that were separated at birth. I don't even know who my own birth parents are! All I know is that they were powerful. Anyway, I was shipped off to America, and ever since I heard about my past, I've been dying to find my sister. We can finally re-unite and I can discover my true past. But I've been home-schooled in America. Dumbledore said I needn't attend any lessons, as I know much more that all of you people here put together, but I think I'm going to go to some lessons, just to help everyone out." She said, smiling modestly.

"Wow," said the three girls in unison. She was truly the best thing that had ever happened to Hogwarts.

When the girls entered their dormitories, they realised that there aren't enough beds.

"Sleep on my bed! I'll be fine on the floor! I'm not half as worthy as you are of that bed," said Rosa adoringly.

"Well…" said Diamond hesitantly, "I couldn't possibly do that to you," she said. She waved her hands and clocked her fingers and BAM! Another bed had appeared. "I'll just sleep here!" she said, getting ready for a calm and peaceful night.

The next morning was dull and dreary, and Rosa, Lily and Bridget woke up groggily. Diamond was already in the bathroom having a shower, and all the girls were oddly tempted to go in there and see the full body for themselves. But they decided not to. What would Diamond think of them if she realised that there were nothing but a bunch of perverts? Still feeling groggy, Diamond exited the bathroom,

"Why are you all looking so… down?" asked Diamond, "No, don't tell me. I can read your minds. You're upset because the weather is so terrible and it's a typical morning." Said Diamond proudly as the girls nodded, looking at her in awe. "Well, how about I sing and make you feel better?" she suggested as they girls nodded with glee.

And she burst into song. This was the most beautiful voice that anyone had ever heard. She sounded like an angel. Looked like one too.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby _

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true _

_Some day I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me _

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?  
Some day I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me _

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I? _

_If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?"_

The girls started clapping. That was the most beautiful voice they had ever heard. They heard clapping from the common room as well. Hardly surprising.

**_(AN: I know it's short, but this is just the beginning! Please review. I would _love_ to hear your opinions on my fantasy best friend! But remember, you mustn't be jealous of Diamond! It's not her fault she's truly incredible!_** 3**_ Sarah)_**

Fluff(Editor): I wish she were my friend. I have no friends.

**_(AN: Well, we were friends, but I ditched her. I realised, she's nothing compared to Diamond)_**


End file.
